Untouchable
by DigiExpert
Summary: As she walked down the streets, she began to see why the world was in such distress. Beneath a blood red sky were smoke stacks of many unnamed factories, each billowing black into the sky...


**A Rainbow Brite and Simoun crossover.**

**Why did I write this? Because I was joking about it last night and made it part of my status on AIM. It was amusing in my head. Of course, nearly everyone I spoke to said "No", "No way", or "Don't do it". Most of these people knew only Simoun, and not Rainbow Brite. One person is very familiar with Rainbow Brite, but not so much with Simoun. Therefore, I was determined to prove everyone wrong, and write this crossover. This idea popped into my head when I woke up, so I went with it.**

**Notes: Timewise, this takes place hundreds of years after the storyline presented in Rainbow Brite, and aligns with the first episode of Simoun. Additional notes follow at the end.**

As she walked down the streets, she began to see why the world was in such distress. Beneath a blood red sky were smoke stacks of many unnamed factories, each billowing black into the sky. Overhead flew droning aircraft, and she wondered if they had been created recently in those factories. A fine black soot covered every building, making it nearly impossible to tell what was inside each one. She knew if she stared closely enough she could discern what sort of goods it was designed to sell. People pushed past her on the street, for they could not see her and her companion.

If they could, they might see a child with straw-colored hair piled atop her head. Her face was kissed with a purple star upon her cheek. The dress she wore was a bright blue, its sleeves adorned with alternating colored puffs that represented the rainbow. Her boots were much the same. Around her waist was a belt of red, a red, yellow, and green rainbow on the very front. A white star was at the end of the rainbow. Her outfit stuck out in stark contrast to the darkness created here. Beside her stood a puff of white, wearing the same rainbow scheme upon his legs. Two antennae were atop his head, a bright yellow star at each end. He wore a brown pouch around his waist. Though each appeared young, they were actually hundreds of years old, living since the dawn of time.

When she looked upon their faces, she did not see happiness. There was no laughter or joy, no smiles. The only emotion they each wore was a grim determination to survive. "This is awful..." she murmured to no one in particular. She was finding it harder to breathe than usual, and the smell in the air wasn't very pleasant. Many times she held her arm over her face so as not to breathe in the air directly.

"What happened here, Rainbow?" asked her companion, walking by her side. He seemed even more disgusted than her by the place, even though he had seen many terrible things done to worlds throughout his lifetime, including his own.

"These people have destroyed the land and polluted it, Twink. They've lost all hope." She gave a simple, but truthful answer, even though she would rather it was not the case.

"Can they change it?"

"I don't know." Absently, she placed a hand to her Color Belt. She wasn't sure if it could make anything different, or if this world would be doomed to suffer.

Up ahead, they saw a group of people crowded around something. This was the first bit of liveliness they'd seen and so they rushed forward. They slipped between the legs of the adults until they stood in the very front row. A television screen faced them, displaying grayscale images. "…And today, Argentum was able to take down of Simulacrum's finest Chors. This is a proud day for our fighters, who continue to push forward. The images you are seeing are being transmitted directly…"

Rainbow didn't need to hear anymore. She and Twink left quickly. War had created this mess and destruction of the land. For one cause, these people had destroyed the world around them. They would probably continue to do so, as long as the war existed, as long as their cause existed. She said nothing as she walked on.

Surprise crossed her face as she came to a small city park. The grass had long since died away, leaving large dusty mounds of dirt. The few trees too, were nothing but empty trunks. The pollution had eaten away at them, and taken away the necessities they needed to live. If she could do anything, here would be the place to start. A few children kicked a ball around, but they did not notice the newcomers. After all, Rainbow could not be seen.

Her Color Belt had its limitations. She knew that it would never be able to turn this land back to its former glory. However, it could start the seeds of life and color once more so that things could grow again, stronger this time. As she pressed her finger to the star on the belt, she was reminded of the many fire-scarred places she had helped bring back to life more quickly so that they might grow better and stronger. She watched as a rainbow of color shot forth and into the ground.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She could feel it in the core of her being. She pressed the star once more, shooting out another rainbow. It too shot into the ground, but she felt the same resistance. She could not bring forth one bit of growth. This land was damaged far beyond being fixed by the Color Belt.

"What do we do now, Rainbow?" asked Twink. He had also been certain that the Color Belt would be able to make the changes.

"We return to Starlite. The people here have ruined the land and it cannot be fixed by the Color Belt alone," she stated sadly.

The two made the trek to the edge of the land. There, Starlite waited for them on the shore. His white color and rainbow colored mane made him stand out just as Rainbow did. A yellow star adorned the top of his forehead. He did not appear very happy at all. "Were you able to fix the land?" he asked. When Rainbow shook her head, he said, "This place is disgusting. The water is murky and I'm not sure what's in this sand. It's unfit to live on!"

"I know, Starlite."

"What will you tell Shy Violet when you return?" he questioned as she climbed up his back. Twink followed.

"That the Color Belt can't change what has happened here," she answered slowly. "Twink, may I have some more star sprinkles?"

"Sure, Rainbow."

Twink reached inside his pouch, pulling forth tiny colored crystal stars. Rainbow inserted them into the Color Belt. These were what gave her belt its power, its ability to create a rainbow that could heal and mend that which was dying. The star glowed as its energy was renewed. "We still need to see if the rest of the planet is the same way. Let's head across the sea." She pressed the star once again. A brilliant rainbow shot forth, creating a path into the sky.

Starlite raced on the ribbon of rainbow, dashing as fast as he could. It wouldn't be long until they reached the other side. As they crossed, they observed the sea changing. It went from murky and dark to a brilliant blue. As they landed upon the opposite shore, they knew that the land was not completely polluted. Rainbow drove Starlite into the forest, continuing. She wanted to see if this truly was the case.

Sounds that were not part of nature were heard in the distance. Rainbow recognized these sounds. She had watched over a friend many years ago who was surrounded by such sounds. "Starlite, stop," she commanded softly. She listened.

"Look!" shouted Twink, pointing.

In the distance, they saw a brilliant explosion the colors of the sunset. It spread across the sky. In no time, Rainbow spotted aircraft coming closer, trying to avoid whatever had occurred. War… war was tearing apart the land, and must be the cause of pollution from the place they had come from. "Let's go home," Rainbow whispered.

"Were you able to discover the cause of distress?" asked Shy Violet upon their return. She was considered to be the scientist amongst the Color Kids. The Kid who was in charge of all that was Violet, she brushed off her violet dress and adjusted her glasses. She was continuing to tinker with the device that allowed her to test the need for color and growth on various planets in various galaxies. Her head bobbed up and down as she worked, violet hair piled high atop her head.

"Pollution, caused by war. That planet is following the same path as Earth did," explained Rainbow sadly.

Shy Violet placed a hand on Rainbow's shoulder. "Their inhabitants will learn someday, just as Earth did. You can't fix every place, you know." She turned back to her device. "I've improved the transmitter yet again. It should now respond to planets further away."

Rainbow nodded. "We'll try another place tomorrow. Perhaps that land will have taken better care of their world and their actions."

**Notes 2: Here's how things play out-**

**Rainbow Brite- Beyond knowing that hundreds of years have passed, there's not much else to know. I follow the "Rainbow and crew never age" theory. For those who don't know, Rainbow wears a Color Belt that is able to restore color and begin growth of flora and fauna. She requires star sprinkles, which are colored stars that are mined from color crystals. Star sprinkles provide the energy for the Color Belt. Twink is her trusty companion sprite, and Starlite is the horse that carries her across the galaxy. He uses a rainbow path created by the Color Belt to travel on. And if you didn't catch it, her friend she referred to would be Brian. It's a reference to an earlier RB story I did in which she watched over him after he forgot about Rainbow Land. He joined the army and fought in some unnamed war.**

**Simoun- Yes, this does align with the first episode. You'll notice the PSA refers to the destruction of Chor Caput. Later on, Rainbow and crew see the result of the failed Emerald Ri Majon. For those who don't know, Simoun is a sci-fi war series focusing on a group of girls who are priestesses. These priestesses are the only ones capable of flying Simoun, a type of godly aircraft that also can stand up to the enemy. The enemy, Argentum, is a polluted land ruined by the war and production of craft meant to serve one purpose- to get the Simoun.**


End file.
